Dream Band
by Love Witch
Summary: Fic is based on Jem and the Hologram! Just a battle of the bands type of fic! Chap 6 up!
1. Chapter 1

Hitomi Kanzaki struggled to hold back her tears as she watched the coffin lower into the ground. Her father Darien Starlight Kanzaki had died. She knew he would eventually die and in a way she was sort of glad because when he was living he always had to suffer from the pain of the disease. Her father had a rare disease which ate away at his muscles and she remembered hearing him scream in agony everyday. It was still painful to see the coffin go down as it would be the last time she would see her father. Her younger sister Mimi (Digimon, pink haired Mimi, Season one and two) had tears streaming down her face. 

"Papa," She heard her younger sister whisper. Hitomi then placed a reassuring hand on her sister's shoulder. Mimi turned her head towards Hitomi and gave a feeble smile. It was going to be hard for them and Hitomi knew it.

Hitomi was twenty-two years old and her sister was seventeen. Hitomi had only just graduated out of university and Mimi was still in high school. Soon she saw everybody leaving to go to the reception. Hitomi stood her ground and so did Mimi. Hitomi was a slender young female with distinguishing emerald eyes, and who had silky beautiful sandy brown hair that fell on her shoulders in bangs. 

Mimi was quite different to her. She had pink hair that fell a few inches beyond her shoulders and had brown eyes. Mimi was slightly shorter than Hitomi. 

"We are going to be okay," Hitomi whispered to Mimi.

"I know," Mimi smiled and gave her sister a hug.

***

**_'The will clearly states that you Miss Hitomi Starlight Kanzaki are now owner of the Starlight orphanage mansion and are the co-owner of Starlight records and that you are now the legal guardian of Miss Mimi Starlight Kanzaki.'_**

****

Hitomi remembered those words on that day when her life completely changed. She was sitting in the lobby of the Starlight mansion orphanage contemplating about the events that were bestowed upon her. Hitomi saw her sister appear from around the corridor.

"This place really needs to get fixed up," Mimi said.

"I know, but we need money to do that," Hitomi sighed heavily.

"Cheer up, Hitomi," Sylvie said as she walked into the lobby with Merle behind her. Sylvie was Hitomi's best friend. She was very much like Hitomi, she had no parents. Sylvie had beautiful green wavy hair and had blue eyes. Merle was quite different to Sylvie as she was loud and Sylvie was reserved but the two were the same in that they were both caring. Merle had light pink hair which was just beyond her ears and she was tanned and quite small in height.

"Why don't you use the money from Starlight records, you are part owner," Merle suggested.

"That's a great idea," Mimi squealed. "And then we can fix this place up and help kids with no parents."

Hitomi gave a smile as there was hope for her yet. She had lost both her parents so she relate to children who had none either.

***

"Excuse me miss, where do you think your going?" the security guard said to Hitomi as she was about to enter the head office.

"I'm the owner, its okay," Hitomi replied.

"No your not, Mr Folken Décour is the owner," the security guard stated.

"Oh yeah he's the other owner," Hitomi smiled. "I'm Hitomi Starlight Kanzaki."

"Darien's girl," the security guard said in a shocked voice.

"Yes," she spoke softly.

"I'm so sorry, the last time I saw you, you were this high," He then indicated with his hand her height as a child.

Hitomi smiled. "Yes I was very young when I walked into this building."

"Well Miss, continue, and my condolences for your family," he said sincerely.

"Thank you," Hitomi said and then entered the head office. She walked in and was taken aback by its size. It was huge and luxurious. Hitomi took a couple of steps when she saw the chair turn from behind the large desk in the middle. 

"Who are you?" he asked as he put the phone down.

"Hitomi Starlight Kanzaki," She spoke softly.

He smiled graciously. "I'm Folken Décour Fanel." He got of his seat and walked over to her and extended his hand. "I'm sorry about your father; he was like a father to me, he made me what I am today."

Hitomi smiled as she decided to get to the point of her presence here. "I came here to talk about the Starlight mansion orphanage." 

"Yes what about it," Folken spoke calmly.

"I was wondering if I could use the money from Starlight records to spend on doing up the place," Hitomi said.

Folken let out a soft sigh, "I wish we could help but unfortunately we haven't been making any profit lately."

"What?" Hitomi asked in shock.

"Our rivals Asturia records have got two bands out called 'THE TROUBLEMAKERS and THE SHEZARS who are beating us to the top spot ever time, at this moment in time I'm trying to get a new band ready to rival them for the Battle of the Bands in a month and I've had no such luck," Folken replied.

"What if I help you find a band?" Hitomi said.

"That would help," Folken replied.

"We can hold auditions for people like in popstars," Hitomi said enthusiastically.

"I've tried that but Asturia records, always gets a spy in some how and sabotages us," Folken sighed.

"They sound like a ruthless organisation," Hitomi said.

"Yeah," Folken whispered. "I just wish I was like your father, he would have made a brilliant band."

"Hey don't put yourself down," Hitomi said. "I've got an idea I'll make the band so that Asturia records have got no chance of having a spy on us and we'll have an element of surprise."

Folken smiled wryly at her. _'She truly is __Darien__'s daughter.' _"Okay you get aband and show them to me and we'll take it from there," he said.

"Thank you, I won't let you down," Hitomi smiled.

"I'm sure you won't," Folken said.

***

"You have to do what to get the money," Mimi gasped.

"I have to make a band," Hitomi said.

"Where are you going to find a band?" Merle asked.

"Well what about you guys? Your attractive, talented musicians, Mimi you can play any instrument and you write the best songs, Merle you're the best drummer around and Sylvie you play great tunes on the keyboard," Hitomi spoke with emotion.

"Yeah but we can only back up sing, we need a lead singer," Merle stated.

"Hitomi you've got a great voice," Mimi shrieked. "You can sing."

"No, I can't be in a band Mimi, I'm in respectable position, it doesn't look right," Hitomi argued.

"Come on Hitomi," Sylvie urged.

"No," Hitomi replied flatly. "I'll find you guys a lead singer." Hitomi stood up and walked away form them

"You also need to find us instruments, we can't use the ones from Mimi and Merle's school," Sylvie reported.

"I'll find a way, you guys just get to work on a song," Hitomi responded as she still continued to walk away. Suddenly she heard the door bell. "I'll get it." Hitomi ran to the door and opened it to see Folken.

"Hello Hitomi," Folken greeted.

"Oh Hi," Hitomi said.

"I found this box in your father's belongings in the office and it had your name on it, I think it's meant for you," Folken said and handed her a box. 

Meanwhile the other girls where behind Hitomi mumbling comments on how fit (good looking) they thought Folken was. Hitomi untied the ribbon with one pull. The ribbon held a card with her name on it. Hitomi then opened the box to find two pink star earrings with a piece of paper that was folded several times next to them.

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2

Hitomi had never dreamed she would open up the box to find a pair of pink star earrings. "Oh papa," Hitomi sighed. 

"Where are my earrings?" Mimi asked a little hurt.

Hitomi never heard her sister's question instead her eyes were fixated on the earrings her father was meaning to give her. She then turned to look at Folken. "Where did you find this box?"

"In your father's drawer, I was going through it, trying to find names of any potential people to be in the band and then when I opened the bottom drawer, well boom, I saw it and seeing that it had your name on it, I thought the most gentlemen thing to do was bring it to the recipient who your father was intending on giving it to." Folken replied.

Swoons and sighs were heard as Hitomi's friends and sister were won over by Folken's charm. "Why, thank you Folken, it was very kind of you." Hitomi said.

"Miss Kanzaki…"Folken started.

"Please Hitomi," Hitomi interrupted.

"Hitomi," he restarted. "I would like to see you tomorrow in my…our office."

"Why?" Hitomi asked.

"Well Hitomi, you are the co-owner of Starlight records and so I must get you ready for business dealings and how to negotiate with others," Folken replied.

"But Folken…."Hitomi stuttered.

"Hitomi no buts, your father would have wanted you work alongside me," Folken said. "I know you can do it."

Hitomi felt a smile emerge onto her lips. "Thank you for your support it's very much appreciated."

"Well Hitomi, I must go, I have to go and prepare for tomorrow," Folken said.

"Are you sure you can't stay?" Hitomi asked. Folken simply smiled.

"I'm sure, well see you tomorrow Hitomi," Folken said. "And good luck in trying to find a band."

"You too," Hitomi said. She then saw Folken retreat towards his car much to the demise of the other girls. As the others said their goodbyes Hitomi stared back into the box at the pink star earrings. '_Why would he give me earrings?' _She thought. '_When all I really needed, was his love.'_

***

Hitomi was now in her room sitting on her stool looking into the mirror. "_Life's going to hard Hitomi, Remember that!_" Those were the words that were replaying in Hitomi's thoughts. Her father always used to tell her that. "Papa," the word escaped her mouth as she felt a tear trickle down her cheek. She then turned to the box that contained the earrings her father intended on giving her. She then remembered the folded paper that was hinged inside it. She then opened up the box and took the tattered paper and unfolded it and read of the message.

_Dearest Hitomi,_

_I'm sorry that I've never really been around for you and your sister and I would like to apologise for this by giving you these earrings that I made. These Hitomi will make your life easier. I hope that all your wishes and dreams come true. But Hitomi I have one warning you must not tell anyone of the power of these earrings for they will try and exploit you. Tell your sister I love her and her gift from me will arrive when you put those earrings on. I'm sorry Hitomi that I will leave you with the burden of hiding a secret but my dearest child, it's for the best!_

_Remember you must not tell anyone. _

_I will always love you,_

_Love your loving father,_

_Darien__, Starlight Kanzaki._

_XXX_

Hitomi let out a sigh which almost sounded like a sob. Her attention then proceeded towards the earrings. _'What's so special about you guys?' _she mentally spoke as she picked up the earrings. _'Might as well, put them on!' _She then slowly but securely put the earrings on and as she put the final earring on she heard a sound that sounded like a technological noise.

Hitomi looked around to see if it was one of her electrical appliances. When she turned to look in the mirror she saw a woman with purple hair as the reflection instead of her own. Hitomi almost let a scream but a noise refused to escape her mouth.

"Hello Hitomi," the strange woman spoke. The woman had matching purple eyes and very pale blue skin.

"Who or what are you?" Hitomi spoke with a frightened noise that she barely let out.

"I am Synergy," it replied. "Your father created me, I am his last gift to you."

Hitomi then felt her fear reduce at the mention of her father's name. "My father…"

"Yes, I was his secret project that he had been working on for years," Synergy spoke.

"What's so special about you?" Hitomi asked.

"All will explained later, first Hitomi you see that note your father gave you look on the back of it," Synergy directed.

Hitomi turned the note to its back and saw a layout of home. (Note that Hitomi will not be living in the Starlight Orphanage Mansion) "Now, what?" Hitomi asked.

"Follow the map to where it is marked X," Synergy replied.

"But X, is marked in my room," Hitomi stuttered.

"But whereabouts in your room," Synergy commented.

Hitomi then realised that the X was marked on the fireplace in her room. Hitomi had never understood why she had a fireplace in her room in the first place but she got a feeling she would now. "What do I do?" Hitomi asked.

"Pick up the right candle and there she should be a switch under it. Press it," Synergy instructed.

Hitomi found that what synergy was saying was true and so she then pressed the switch and found that a hole appeared where the fire was meant to be. Hitomi then realised that she had to crawl through the hole. Hitomi crawled through it and noticed that there was passage way, she got up from her crouching position and continued walking on down it until she reached a room which had big computer in it. The computer was massive and suddenly the screen turned on, synergy appeared on screen.

"Hello Hitomi," Synergy spoke.

"What is this place?" Hitomi asked.

"Your father's secret laboratory," Synergy replied. "Now I can tell you everything more clearly."

Hitomi pulled up a nearby chair and listened.

***

"So you're telling me that you're a computer that can project realistic holographic images of any object," Hitomi said.

"Yes," Synergy said.

"Wow," Hitomi smiled. "My dear father always was thinking ahead towards the future."

"Hitomi, your father told me about your beautiful voice, he always gave me the impression that you would become a singer," Synergy spoke.

"How do you know this information?" Hitomi asked.

"I've been programmed to know it and your father gave me some artificial intelligence so I could think for myself and help you in any way if you came into situations you couldn't handle and needed advice on," Synergy replied.

"Well Synergy I'm in quite the predicament," Hitomi started as she told Synergy of the story of how and why she needed to create a band.

"Well Hitomi, it seems I can solve all your problems," Synergy said.

"What?" Hitomi said with an astounded voice.

Synergy then revealed some instruments to Hitomi. It was like watching an automatic garage door open in which the way the instruments were revealed. There lay a blue electric guitar which she knew Mimi could play with no problem, her little sister could play any instrument she wanted to. The drum kit was perfect for Merle and the green keyboard would suit Sylvie just fine and in the middle lay a pink, star shaped bass guitar. _'What was that doing there?_' Hitomi thought.

She turned around to face the computer screen with synergy on it and smiled. "This is all great but who's the pink guitar for?"

"You, your father always intending on you forming a band so he had that made especially for you," Synergy replied.

"No way, I don't perform," Hitomi blurted.

"Afraid of what people will think of you, your father said that was your one flaw," Synergy commented. "I've been prepared for this too Hitomi, I can change your appearance if you want me to."

"Really?" Hitomi asked.

"Yes, I was designed to make Holograms, so that your show performances can be enhanced," Synergy said.

"Well how do you change my appearance?" Hitomi asked.

"Okay put her hand to your earring and say, 'Synergy show's on!'" Synergy instructed.

"Okay, Synergy Show's on," Hitomi repeated as she brought her hand to the earring. "Okay nothing happened."

"Yes it did look in the mirror to the right," Synergy said.

Hitomi looked into the mirror and gasped in shock. There stood a girl with Gold curly locks with sliver and sparkly green highlights in it. Her emerald eyes now appeared more crystalline and her lips were a spectacular rose pink. She was wearing a sparkly green strapless dress that finished two inches before her knees. Her shoes were gold heels and she had gold belt wrapped around her waist that showed how slim she was. Her neck had a gold and silver choker encrusted with emeralds. And her eyelashes where full of life and thick and looked so glossy. It was unbelievable. 

Hitomi could not even recognize herself, that's how unbelievable it was but she could still see some of her of own features except they had been far more advanced. "Wait a minute if this all a hologram wouldn't the real me be projected into the mirror." Hitomi commented.

"These Holograms are different, they project into the mirror as the hologram," Synergy explained.

"Well if people see me like this, then I'll be in the band but I need an alternative name, I don't want people to know I'm Hitomi Starlight Kanzaki." Hitomi sighed and thought.

"I know the perfect name," Synergy spoke.

"What is it Synergy?" Hitomi asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: By the way Justin Timberlake please don't sue me for using your song "Cry me a river" I'm not getting any profit. **

"Isis," Synergy replied.

"That's really…" Hitomi couldn't find the word to describe it.

"Mysterious," Synergy said.

"Yeah," Hitomi smiled. She looked at herself again the mirror, she looked amazing and she couldn't deny it as well.

"By the way your father left a gift for your sister," Synergy said.

"What is it?" Hitomi asked.

"It's in the Garage, It's a pink sports car," Synergy replied.

"That's nice, Mimi's going to be really happy with that," Hitomi laughed. "Isis," she whispered as she looked in the mirror. "That's my name Isis."

"I'm glad you like it," Synergy said.

"I love it," Hitomi smiled. 

"Oh, Hitomi to get rid of your holographic image you must say, 'Synergy shows over'," Synergy said.

"Okay," Hitomi nodded. "Synergy Shows over." When Hitomi turned back to look in the mirror she found that she had turned into her old self the girl with the golden-brown hair and green eyes who was wearing a blue skirt and white tank top. "I feel so unglamorous."

Synergy just gave a laugh. 

***

"You found us a lead singer and instruments just like that," Mimi cried.

"Yeah," Hitomi simply spoke.

"Hitomi, it's just been a few hours and you expect us to believe this," Sylvie commented.

"Well go and look in the hall," Hitomi smiled.

"Fine," Mimi sighed. She was followed out by Merle and Sylvie. "Oh, my,"

"These instruments rock," Merle smiled as she starting beating the drumsticks on the actual drums.

"Hitomi, where did you get them from?" Sylvie asked.

"Don't you worry about that," Hitomi replied. 

"Wow, I want the pink guitar," Mimi screeched.

"I'm so sorry Mimi but you can't have that one, the blue ones for you, the pink ones for the lead singer," Hitomi said.

"You're going to sing then," Merle said with optimism.

"No, your lead singer's name is Isis, you will meet her later today. I unfortunately won't be here to witness this event as I have places to be," Hitomi told them.

"What?" Sylvie asked. 

"Guys, I want you to treat Isis like the way you treat me," Hitomi said.

"This sucks," Mimi moaned. "I don't want some girl named Isis in this band, I want my sister as the lead singer."

"Mimi, we don't always get everything in life and there is no way I'm singing, anyway I already asked Isis to sing, she's very nice," Hitomi spoke in an agitated voice.

"But Hitomi," Mimi moaned further.

"Mimi, dad left a present for you," Hitomi said trying to change the conversation. "It's in the garage. I have to go. Isis will be here any minute. Please try and get on with her." With that Hitomi left.

"What's with her?" Merle asked.

"She's upset I guess, still grieving, anyway guys lets just get on Isis, Hitomi wouldn't choose a horrible person," Sylvie replied.

"That's true," Mimi said. "Let's go see what my present is."

"Okay," Merle said.

***

"I can't believe he got you car," Merle laughed.

"Me too, I have to admit I was really jealous when Hitomi got those earrings and I didn't get anything but I suppose I got the better deal now," Mimi smiled.

The girls entered the living room and to their shock they saw a stunningly beautiful female seated on the couch. She had gold hair with streaks of silver and glittery green. She was wearing a white strapless summer dress. It was quite a short one. It ended three inches before her knees.

"Who are you?" Sylvie asked finally getting the courage to speak.

"I'm Isis," she replied.

"Your Isis…" Merle stuttered.

"Hitomi has told me a lot about you guys," Isis said softly. _'Maybe because you are Hitomi,' _Hitomi thought to herself.

"So can you sing?" Mimi asked in slightly angry tone.

"Of course, that's why Hitomi hired me," Isis answered. _'Wow my sister really isn't a people person.'_

"Mimi, let's have a practise with her, okay," Sylvie smiled. _'Sylvie doesn't change she's just the same with everyone_,' Hitomi thought.

"Fine," Mimi said grumpily.

***

"Wow, your good," Merle exclaimed.

"Thank you," Isis answered.

"Yeah, Hitomi sure picked right when picking you," Sylvie smiled. "Mimi, what do you think?"

"She's good," Mimi replied. "Look I'm sorry for my behaviour before it's just I really wanted my sister to be in this band and she isn't." Mimi said sincerely to Isis.

"I completely understand, look I'm sure Hitomi is doing all this for a good reason," Isis said. "Anyway I have to go you guys I'll see you at Starlight records tomorrow we'll sing that song that we sung today."

"Why don't you stay," Merle said. "Hitomi should be back any minute."

"I can't, I have to go do some things but thanks anyways," Isis said. "Bye you guys, we'll knock them dead tomorrow." And with that Hitomi/Isis had left.

When Merle was sure she was gone she spoke. "Wow, her hair was gorgeous."

"Tell me about it and her body, wow," Sylvie laughed.

"She's perfect," Mimi spoke softly. "I wonder where Hitomi found her."

"Who cares?" Merle laughed. "We are so going to kick Asturia record's butt."

This caused the girls to open up into a roar of laughter.

***

**The Next Day**

****

"Hi Folken," Mimi greeted cheerfully.

"Well hello little Miss Starlight," Folken smiled.

"Please Mimi," Mimi blushed.

Sylvie and Merle were meanwhile standing behind Mimi looking all dreamy eyed at Folken. "He's so cute," Merle whispered. Sylvie simply sighed.

"Why are you all here, may I ask?" Folken asked. "I was expecting Hitomi."

"Well we are Hitomi's band," Mimi shrieked. 

"What?" Folken asked.

"Yeah we are waiting for the lead singer Isis to come along with Hitomi," Sylvie smiled.

"So you guys can play?" Folken asked shocked.

"Sure we can," Merle screamed. "We rule and we are going to kick Asturia records butt."

"Have you had sugar?" Sylvie asked.

"No," Merle giggled.

"How many times has she said that today?" Mimi asked suddenly Mimi heard her mobile ring, so she picked it up.

"Your stuck in traffic, Okay, okay, we will, bye, love you." These were all words that everybody else heard Mimi say down the phone.

"Guys Hitomi's caught in traffic so she says to continue without her," Mimi said.

"But we need Isis," Merle stated.

"Hi guys," a voice said as the individual entered the room. 

"Isis," Sylvie exclaimed. The young female known as Isis looked even more stunning than she did yesterday. She was wearing a pink thin strapped dress that stuck to her body and pink stilettos.

Folken turned to see the individual. _Hello, where have you been all my life? Folken's mind yelled at him. _She's a fox, look at those legs, the body, and those lips, actually look at anything. She's hot.__

"Hi," Folken stuttered.

"Hi," Isis smiled. "Where's Hitomi?" Isis directed to Mimi.

"She's stuck in traffic, she'll be here late so she says to go on without her," Mimi answered.

"Okay," Isis smiled. "So what do we do know?" They all looked at Folken who was still looking all googlified at Isis.

"Umm…Oh me…Um…Oh let's here you guys play," Folken hesitated. "Follow me!"

***

Folken had taken the girls to the recording studio which was in the Starlight Records building. There the girls got some nice helpful guys to carry there instruments there and there they set instruments.

"You guys ready," Merle yelled.

"Are you sure you're not on sugar?" Sylvie asked. Merle stuck her tongue out at her. Folken was still gazing at Isis as Isis giggled at the other girl's behaviour.

"Ready," Mimi said into the mike. "A one, a two, a one, two, three." The girls then started playing and Hitomi/Isis started to sing.
    
    _'Don't care if you're rich or poor_
    
    _None of that means a thing_
    
    _You have a place in my heart_
    
    _Whether you're a peasant or king_
    
    _What we feel is what we feel_
    
    _All the rest is no big deal_
    
    _What we have is good and true_
    
    _And it's only between me and you_
    
    _Did you think I'd change my act?_
    
    _Finding your secret out_
    
    _I liked your style from the start_
    
    _That's what it's really about_
    
    _Between me and you_
    
    _If you are with or without_
    
    _I don't really care_
    
    _We can work it out_
    
    _We know what we share_
    
    _What we feel is what we feel_
    
    _All the rest is no big deal_
    
    _What we have is good and true_
    
    _And it's only between me and you_
    
    _(We know what we feel)_
    
    _What we feel is what we feel_
    
    _All the rest is no big deal_
    
    _(We know what we feel)'_

"Wow, you guys are good," Folken said as he applauded very loudly. "Wow, I knew Hitomi would create a great band."

"We rule," Merle screeched. Sylvie just gave Merle her your odd look. Merle simply stuck her tongue out at her. Mimi looked at Isis. _'She looks familiar,' _Mimi thought. 

"Where the hell is Hitomi?" Folken asked. 

"She'll be here soon," Mimi asked.

"Well I need to talk to her," Folken sighed. "Anyway I'll get you girl's contracts signed and looked at by Hitomi and we've finally got some competition for Asturia records."

"We going to kick…."Merle started.

"Asturia records butt," the other girls finished and laughed. 

"So what are you going to call the band?" Folken asked. The girls stopped laughing and looked at each other.

"What shall we call ourselves?" Merle asked.

"The Mystic eyes," Mimi screeched.

"No," Sylvie moaned.

"Pink girls," Mimi smiled.

"No," Merle protested.

"Megami," Isis whispered. 

"I like it," Mimi smiled.

"Me too," Sylvie agreed.

"We Goddesses are going kick some Asturia Records butt," Merle laughed.

***

"Sorry Folken," Hitomi gasped as she entered the office. "Traffic…"

"I understand," Folken smiled. "Sit down please."

"So what do you think of the girls?" Hitomi asked as she seated.

"They are amazing, you know they named themselves Megami, how spiritual don't you think?" Folken asked.

"Yes," Hitomi agreed.

"Anyway Hitomi today, Asturia records are holding a concert for their artists in Nome Park so I was wandering if you could go their today and check out the competition, I would go but they would kick me out on appearance," Folken asked and stated.

"Of course, we need the girls to be the best for the battle of the bands and so we got to scope out the competition," Hitomi understood. 

"Exactly, so Hitomi here is your ticket," Folken handed them to her.

"I won't fail you," Hitomi smiled.

"I'm certain of that," Folken said. "Um…Hitomi ….you know your friend Isis is she seeing anyone?"

"I don't think so," Hitomi replied. "Why?"

"Well…it's nothing," Folken replied. "Anyway the concert's at five, today at Nome Park."

"Okay," Hitomi replied.

***

_'This place is sure packed,' _Hitomi thought. She had been standing out in the outdoor arena for so long and yet she heard nothing but support acts. _'I need to get backstage,' she thought. '__But, how?' She thought for a moment. __'Synergy.'_

Suddenly a band came on. _'The Shezars, what a dumb name?' _Hitomi thought.

"Don't you think Allen's the cutest?" A girl nearby to Hitomi said to her friend.

"No way Dilandou is the hottest sibling," her friend said.

"I think Celena is kind of cute," A guy said.

"All guys find Celena cute," the girls sighed.

_'I need to get out of here, need to find an empty area where I'm alone,' _Hitomi thought.

Hitomi found an empty space on the way to backstage area. "Synergy I need a backstage pass," Hitomi whispered into her earring.

"Hitomi I need something to turn into a backstage pass," Synergy replied. Hitomi sighed but suddenly she saw a leaflet on the floor.

"Will this do?" Hitomi whispered into her ear.

"Yes," Synergy spoke. Suddenly the leaflet turned into a backstage pass. "Remember Hitomi that it's just a hologram so don't let anyone touch it." 

"Thanks Synergy," Hitomi whispered and Hitomi walked along to the backstage area.

***

"Hey need a back stage pass," A muscular man asked. Hitomi held hers up, he glanced at it. "Go on through."

_'Whoa this is so cool," _Hitomi thought. Hitomi was so excited that she wasn't looking where she was going. Suddenly she went **_thump_** into some one.

"Watch, were you're going?" The voice said harshly.

"I'm sorry," Hitomi said looking up to see a blonde haired female.

"Millerna, get over here," Another voice cried.

"Coming Marlene," Millerna yelled. "They don't call us the troublemakers for nothing."

"Millerna she said she was sorry," another new voice said.

"Eries, if we were all sissies like you we wouldn't have made it like we have," Millerna spoke angrily.

"Here let me help me up," Eries insisted.

"No, Eries we are troublemakers not helpers," Millerna screeched.

Eries then mouthed a sorry at Hitomi, Hitomi smiled to say that she understood and with that Eries was dragged off by Millerna.

"Girls, hurry," Marlene yelled.

Hitomi got up and as she did a young long haired blonde man walked up to her and said. "I've had much better."

Hitomi looked at him astonished. Hitomi was wearing a cute baby blue tank top with a black mini skirt with black boots and a black coat on top. Her hair was out in luxurious curls and to normal people she would have been seen as beautiful. 

"Same here," Hitomi replied to his rude comment and as she said this, a young, silver haired man nearby burst out into laughter.

"She burst your bubble bro," he continued to laugh.

The young blonde turned behind him to see a Millerna giving him filthy looks. He let out a sigh and walked off with the silver haired youth following him and laughing.

Hitomi then looked onto the stage at heard the announcer speak.**_ "Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to present to you, none other than our most outstanding artist, Van Fanel."_**

****

Hitomi then heard the screams become so loud that it became so intolerable. _'Fanel, I heard that somewhere' _Hitomi thought.

Suddenly a young raven haired youth came onstage from the other side and then the screams became even louder. "I would like to sing you all, a new song that I came up with. It's called "Cry me a River."__

_'You were my sun  
You were my earth  
But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no  
So you took a chance  
And made other plans  
But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down  
No  
  
You don't have to say, what you did,  
I already know, I found out from him  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
And don't it make you sad about it  
  
You told me you loved me  
Why did you leave me all alone  
Now you tell me you need me  
When you call me on the phone  
But girl I refuse, you must have me confused  
With some other guy  
Bridges were burned, now it's your turn to cry  
  
Cry me a river oh  
Cry me a river oh  
Cry me a river oh   
Cry me a river oh (yeah, yeah)  
  
I know that they say  
That some things are better left unsaid  
It wasn't like you only talked to him and you know it  
(Don't act like you don't know it)  
All of these things people told me  
Keep messin' with my head  
(Messin' with my head)  
You should've picked honesty  
Then you may not have blown it  
(Yea..)  
  
You don't have to say, what you did,  
(Don't have to say, what you did)  
I already know, I found out from him  
(I already know, uh)  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
(No chance, you and me)  
And don't it make you sad about it  
  
You told me you loved me  
Why did you leave me all alone  
(All alone)  
Now you tell me you need me  
When you call me on the phone  
(When you call me on the phone)  
But girl I refuse, you must have me confused  
With some other guy  
(I'm not like them baby)  
Bridges were burned, and now it's your turn  
(It's your turn)  
To cry   
  
Cry me a river oh  
(Go on and just)  
Cry me a river oh  
(Go on and just)  
Cry me a river oh  
(Baby go on and just)  
Cry me a river oh  
  
Oh  
(Oh)  
The damage is done  
So I guess I be leavin'  
Oh  
(Oh)  
The damage is done  
So I guess I be leavin'  
Oh  
(Oh)  
The damage is done  
So I guess I be leavin'  
Oh  
(Oh)  
The damage is done  
So I guess I be... leavin'  
  
You don't have to say, what you did,  
(Don't have to say, what you did)  
I already know, I found out from him  
(I already know, uh)  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
(No chance, you and me)  
And don't it make you sad about it  
  
Cry me a river oh  
(Go on and just)  
Cry me a river oh  
(Baby go on and just)  
Cry me a river oh  
(You can go on and just)  
Cry me a river (yeah yeah)  
  
Cry me a river oh  
(Baby go on and just)  
Cry me a river oh  
(Go on and just)  
Cry me a river oh  
(Cause I've already cried)  
Cry me a river oh  
(Ain't gonna cry no more (yeah yeah)  
  
Cry me a river oh  
Cry me a river, oh  
Cry me a river, oh  
Cry me a river, oh  
  
Cry me a river, oh  
(Cry me, cry me)  
Cry me a river, oh  
(Cry me, cry me)  
Cry me a river, oh  
(Cry me, cry me)'  
   
  
_

Hitomi clapped furiously. _'He's amazing, if I could get him to join us, he'd be even better.' Hitomi thought. His back up singers were so soulful and amazing, Hitomi was totally breath taken. He danced and walked so beautifully on the stage. He played no instrument of his own but it didn't matter, his voice was what struck her._

Unknown to Hitomi as she watched him sing, the raven headed male was staring at her as he sung. His head would noticeably turn in her direction every ten seconds.

"He's not that amazing," The obnoxious blonde said from behind her.

"Shut up Allen he's amazing," Millerna sighed heavily. Van then was seen walking towards them as he headed of stage.

Hitomi then chose to leave the backstage area, so she walked off. 

***

"Hey Van," Millerna giggled.

"Where's that girl whose was standing beside you?" Van asked.

"She went out that way," Allen pointed. Millerna then angrily nudged Allen hard.

Van hurryingly followed but alas Van didn't find her. _'Where did she go, my mystic eyes?'_

"Van, hurry up we need to get ready for the Mole man show (The David Lettermen of this world)" A voice yelled.

"Coming Dryden," Van spoke in the most upset tone. _'I'll find you emerald eyes.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Do not own Jessica Simpson's Irresistible**

"We need to win," Mimi spoke seriously. "The orphanage is relying on us to win. We need that money to fix up this place and help all those kids without parents."

"Yeah, so let's win for them," Merle screeched at the top of her lungs.

"Merle I think you've deafened me," Sylvie responded as she rubbed her ears to make sure they were functioning.

Mimi let out a short laughter. "What you laughing at?" Hitomi asked as she entered the room.

"Merle, what else," Mimi replied.

"Hey," Merle responded angrily and lunged herself at Mimi causing her to fall to the ground. Sylvie and Hitomi laughed at their actions.

"Wow, Hitomi you look like a real business women," Sylvie commented at Hitomi's outfit. Hitomi was wearing a short black dress and a white shirt with a black blazer on top and black matching high heels.

"That's what I was I aiming for seeing that now I'm the co-owner of Starlight Records, I might as well look the part," Hitomi replied.

"Better you then me," Mimi spoke. "I'm useless at managing things. I'm just happy writing songs and playing my guitar. Oh, Hitomi do you know how I can in touch with Isis?"

Hitomi hesitated slightly. "Yes Hitomi, how can we get in touch with Isis?" Folken said as he entered the room.

"Folken when did you get here?" Hitomi asked surprised.

"I just arrived, I'm sorry I didn't knock but the door was open," Folken replied.

"So, Hitomi, how can I get in contact with Isis?" Mimi asked.

"Why do you need to speak to her?" Hitomi asked.

"Hello, it's the battle of the bands tomorrow. I just thought we could a last minute practice in," Mimi replied.

"Well you guys don't need it, all you need now is rest, you've been practicing for hours on end for the last month," Hitomi said nervously.

"Yeah but Hitomi it'll be good to get the practice in," Mimi said.

"I agree with Mimi and not only just for this occasion but in the future we need to be able to get in contact with her," Folken said stating the logic in Mimi's question.

"Well you guys Isis is a private person, she doesn't like to be bothered, she likes to be kept private as possible," Hitomi spoke quickly. _'Keeping this secret is going to be hard and quite a problem.'_

"Okay, that's strange," Sylvie said with a puzzled look.

"I don't think so," Mimi said. "She seems like that type."

"Yeah I agree with Mimi **for once**," Merle laughed. "Isis wants to sing but she wants to be private."

Hitomi noticed Folken roll his eyes. "Folken, is there a problem?" Hitomi asked.

"No," Folken sighed. _'Great, how I am ever going to get close to __Isis__ with all the girls around?'_

"Well you guys better get to bed early, tomorrow is a big day," Hitomi ordered.

"But Hitomi, Pretty Women is on tonight," Mimi moaned.

"How many times have you seen that movie? And you've got it on DVD," Hitomi stated.

"Fine," Mimi moaned and reluctantly left the room with the other girls.

Hitomi was now left in the room alone with Folken. "So do you think this outfit is appropriate enough for tomorrow?" Hitomi asked.

"Very," Folken replied.

"Great, I want people to know I'm serious about my profession," Hitomi said.

"I'm sure they will and I'm also sure that Asturia records will have a heart attack when they realise that you were at one of their concerts and backstage too. You were very lucky in that you found that back stage pass." Folken said.

"Yeah sure was," Hitomi smiled.

"So you think we can beat the Shezars and the Trouble makers?" Folken asked.

"Easily," Hitomi replied. "But….." 

"But, what?" Folken questioned.

"Forget it," Hitomi replied. _'I know this a battle between bands but I can't help but wonder about that amazing solo artist.'_ He had been in her mind constantly for the last month.

Folken noticed Hitomi was day dreaming. "Hitomi, hello Hitomi," Folken spoke trying to get her attention; he had to resort to waving his hand in front of her face to get her attention.

"I'm sorry Folken," Hitomi said as she came out of her trance.

"What were you thinking about?" Folken asked.

"No one," Hitomi replied.

"There is someone," Folken teased. 

"Leave it, it's nothing," Hitomi protested.

Folken laughed. "Come tell me who?" 

"It's nothing, no one, leave it," Hitomi said flustered.

"Okay, Miss Starlight Kanzaki, you better gets some sleep seeing that it's a big day for you tomorrow. I just came to make sure the girls are okay but you seem to be handling them well," Folken said.

"Yeah well I know them," Hitomi simply pointed out. 

"Oh Hitomi tomorrow, there will be a lot of unsigned artists so if there any good ones as well as bands remember let's try and get them to sign with us," Folken spoke seriously.

"I know," Hitomi sighed. _'Tomorrow is going to be, one busy day.'_

_***_

Folken, Mimi, Merle and Sylvie entered the backstage area of the battle of the bands. There they were joined by several other bands including the two bands from their arch-rivals Asturia records.

"Where are Hitomi and Isis?" Sylvie asked.

"Hitomi is in the presidential suite where she will remain for the remainder of the contest and Isis, I have no idea," Folken replied.

"Hitomi wishes us luck and she says we will knock them dead and she says Isis will be here soon," Mimi said.

"Where are my drums?" Merle asked.

"There are with the stage technicians," Sylvie replied. "Like, I told you last thousand times."

"I'm so sorry," Merle said sarcastically. "I'm just so nervous. I've never played in front of this many people."

"Don't worry Merle, we'll do fine," Mimi reassured her.

"Well, well, well," A new voice spoke. Folken gave the long blond haired youth that spoke a filthy look.

"What do you want?" Folken asked angrily.

"I can't believe you would show your face here, everyone knows Starlight records is a failure," Allen said spitefully.

"Well things change," Mimi responded angrily.

"You aren't going to get anywhere, little girl," Allen said. "You're up against the best."

"I would like you to know that this little girl is Darien Starlight Kanzaki youngest daughter," Folken spoke calmly.

"She'll just turn out to be a loser just like her father," A new female voice spoke.

"Hey don't bad mouth my best friend's dad," Merle yelled at the female blonde.

"Millerna that was mean," Eries whispered into her sister's ear.

"Quiet Eries," Millerna whispered back. "So you girls are Starlight records last resort, well good luck to you, you'll need it."

Sylvie and Folken just managed to hold Mimi back. "Don't you dare bad mouth my friends or family," Mimi yelled angrily as Sylvie and Folken tried to restrain her.

"Well I can't see them going far, as it seems they can't handle a few words," Celena said to Allen and Dilandou

"So true," Dilandou said." The pink ones feisty, I like her," Dilandou whispered into Allen's ear which caused him to smirk.

"You always like the feisty ones," Allen laughed.

"How can you even like that?" Millerna asked with disgust. "They all look like poodles." Suddenly laughter emerged amongst them.

"What seems to be so funny?" a new voice asked. Everyone's attention reverted to it.

"Isis," Merle screeched. "We've been waiting for you ages."

"Sorry I got a held up, so are these guys hassling you?" Isis asked.

Meanwhile everyone in the room went quiet as the absorbed in the young beauty that had just entered. Isis was wearing the first outfit she had wore as her identity as Isis. She wore the short sleeveless green sparkly dress with the gold belt and gold high heels. Her hair was sparkling outrageously with its sliver and green glittery highlights which were streaked through gold hair that lay underneath.

"Yeah, these jerks," Mimi replied angrily.

"What's your problem with us?" Isis asked as she walked slowly up to the one called Allen Shezar. Hitomi remembered him from the concert; he was still as rude as ever which was expected.

Allen hesitated to reply and eventually replied, "No problem at all and who are you may I ask?" 

"Isis," Isis replied as she flicked her hair in his face as turned back towards her group. "From the next big band, Megami." She added as she walked back.

"She flicked her hair in your face," Dilandou spoke. "You're so lucky."

"I know," Allen hazily replied.

"Flick your hair in my face," Dilandou pleaded.

Isis laughed. "Are you crazy Dilly?" Celena asked her twin brother. He simply nodded.

"You think your all that," Millerna said. 

"No you do," Mimi cried. "Oh come on let me punch her," Mimi pleaded to Folken who was still holding her back as he looked at Isis intensively.

"Hey what seems to be the problem here?" Dryden the manager of most of the bands and artists from Asturia records asked. Dryden was being accompanied by the top artist himself Van Fanel.

"Why is it so quiet?" Van asked Dryden. Dryden then walked over to where the Shezars and two of the members of the Troublemakers were he was followed by Van. 

"Brother," Van spoke cheerfully.

"Van," Folken greeted back. Folken held open his arms as Van entered the embrace.

"Oh my god it's Van Fanel," Mimi squealed. Van came out of his embrace with his brother and smiled at Mimi. "You two are brothers?"

"Yep," Van replied and gently tossed his hair back with his hand, his smile was entrancing that girls were heard sighing.

"I'm Mimi," Mimi said in a lovesick teenage girl way.

"Nice to meet you," he smiled.

_'It's him. He's even more beautiful close up. I knew I heard Fanel somewhere else before. So he and Folken are brothers.' _Hitomi/Isis thought. '_I got to keep me cool but he's so nice.'_

Van's eyes then slowly lay on Isis. She was stunning and he now knew the real reason for the silence. She was every painters and sculptors dream. Suddenly he found himself staring directly into her eyes. _They are like hers. _He thought. Suddenly flashbacks of the girl he had seen at the concert came flooding back into his mind. He felt his heart start to beat wildly, at the thought of that girl. "Hello, I'm Van and who are you?" he asked casually.

"I'm Isis," she replied. She held back the urge to cuddle him; it just wouldn't be appropriate instead she held out her hand for a handshake and so Van reacted normally and shook it.

"Young lady, what are you doing with a bunch of losers like Starlight records when you can be with Asturia records," Dryden interrupted and shoved Isis a business card which she simply dropped in response, it was then that Isis learned that Dryden had been informed about her from Allen as she was speaking to Van.

"Dryden," Van spoke strangely. There was slight anger in her voice. "Don't hassle the lady, I'm sure my brother will take good care of her."

"Thank you brother," Folken spoke just as strangely as Van except he was looking at Isis the whole time and the way that she stared at Van.

Isis then felt a sudden burst of anger hit her when she heard Folken's reply, he failed to mention Hitomi. "You mean Hitomi will be taking great care of me." Isis said with a strange tone.

"Hitomi?" Dryden questioned.

"Yeah Hitomi," Mimi butted in. "My sister, the co-owner of Starlight records."

Isis couldn't help but smile at Mimi. She was so proud of her sister. _'That girl can really have her moments.'_

"Girls haven't we got a concert to prepay for," Isis soon said, she desperately wanted to get out of this situation.

"Yeah," Merle chirped in. "We don't want the riff raff to rub onto us." The girls broke out into laughter and with that Isis led them to the there dressing room as the walked there, there was various comments and whistles. It was strange the way people backed away from Isis as she walked on by.

***

Folken sat there and watched Isis intensively as she fiddled with her hair. _'Should I ask her out, now? Or after the concert.' _At that moment in time The Shezars where out on the stage and Megami was to go on straight after them.

His thoughts were interrupted as Sylvie addressed them all. "Girls, we've gotten this far and I'll just like to say I love you guys and I know we are just going to win because I just heard the Shezars out there and hey were just terrible." 

The girls giggled and then they came in for a big hug.

"I just wish Hitomi was her," Mimi said quietly.

"She's here in sprit," Isis smiled. _God Mimi, it's not like I'm dead or anything, I'm just meant to be in the other room, thank god for that Hologram.'_

Soon the pep talk was over as a man came in and addressed them saying that they were on next. They then said their final good lucks and then they proceeded onto the stage where the curtains were closed. Hitomi could here the announcer speaking. The girls meanwhile positioned themselves; they then checked the tune of their instruments. The curtains then drew back and Merle counted them in and Hitomi opened her mouth to sing at the right moment.

_"**You know, I don't know what it is   
But everything about you is so irresistible_  
  
_**_Don't you try to tell me that he's not my type  
To hide what I feel inside   
When he makes me weak with desire  
I know that I'm supposed to make him wait  
Let him think I like the chase  
But I can't stop fanning the fire  
I know I meant to say no  
  
But he's irresistible   
Up close and personal   
Now inescapable   
I can hardly breathe  
More than just physical   
Deeper than spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me **(Oh, I can hardly breathe, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**  
  
Don't you think I'm trying to tell my heart what's right  
That I should really say goodnight  
But I just cant stop myself falling **(falling)  
**Maybe I'll tell him that I feel the same  
That I don't want to play no game **(no)**  
Cause when I feel his arms wrapped around me  
I know meant to say no **(I meant to say no)  
**  
But he's irresistible **(irresistible)  
**Up close and personal  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe (**I can hardly breathe)  
**More than just physical   
Deeper than spiritual **(oh oh yeah)  
**His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me  
  
Can't you see whenever he's close to me  
I really find it hard to breathe  
He's so irresistible  
Baby, you know its more than just spiritual  
His kisses are powerful  
He's so irresistible  
You're so irresistible  
  
He's irresistible **(yeah yeah)**  
Up close and personal **(oh yeah)  
**Now inescapable I can hardly breathe **(I can hardly breathe)**  
More than just physical **(oh yeah)**  
Deeper than spiritual   
His ways are powerful   
Irresistible to me  
  
He's Irresistible  
Up close and personal **(yeah yeah)  
**I can hardly breathe **(irresistible to me)**  
More than just physical   
Deeper than spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me."____

When they finished there was big applause, the biggest one that had ever been heard. Hitomi/Isis couldn't help but to smile. She as Hitomi had written the lyrics to the song and Mimi had made the music to it. _'If he only knew it was about him, well based on him. He was in my mind when I wrote it.' _She thought. Suddenly she found herself staring to the side and there she saw a surprised Van, his mouth was slightly open in shock. 

**LW: Read and Review! And what would you like to see happen?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I will write on but under my own conditions. **

**Okay big thank you to my new beta reader Paige. Amazing girl I got to tell you! So again thanks Paige for editing little bits and correcting my mistakes.**

Chapter 5

Hitomi/Isis walked into the backstage area very content and proud with her performance tonight, and of course she was extremely proud of the rest of the bands performance. _'Where's Van?' Her thoughts lingered.   
  
Merle jumped on Isis instantly. "You were amazing."   
  
"Hey, we are a team. We were all amazing," Isis smiled. Her beauty was attracting the attention of nearly everyone in the room. There was certain glow about her that no one seemed to possess. The girl was self-confident, smart, talented and gorgeous. Hitomi/Isis felt the stabs of jealously when she met other females from different bands eyes but instead of turning away like she normally would as Hitomi, as Isis she would look straight on at them and show them that she wasn't intimidated by them. She watched as she made them cringe and then eventually they would turn away from her. As Isis, Hitomi felt that she could do anything.   
  
"Hitomi's song was amazing. I wonder where she got the inspiration to write that song," Sylvie commented.   
  
"Yeah, I know it kicked butt wherever she got it from," Merle shrieked.   
  
"Girls that was amazing," Folken grinned. "You've got Asturia records trembling in their boots and I mean literally."   
  
"Yeah, Isis you're a natural," Mimi smiled. "Hitomi is going to be so proud of your performance."   
  
Isis giggled as she thought and responded__. 'Am I proud of my performance? It was okay.' "Thanks Mimi."   
  
"Isis you were fantastic," Folken said eagerly.   
  
"So when are we going to find out whose won?" Sylvie asked.   
  
"Very soon," Folken replied. "We just have to wait for the other acts to finish."   
  
"Guys, I have to go someone, I'll be right back," Isis blurted. She just desperately wanted to be on her own for a moment. She then quickly retreated to the nearest exit.   
  
"Remember to be back before they announce the winners," Mimi yelled after her.   
  
"Okay," Isis replied. Finally she was alone. __'That was so amazing.' She leaned against the wall as she let out a soft breath. Her adrenaline had been pumping heavily when she was on stage. She closed her eyes and let herself regain her composure. She was practising a breathing technique her yoga instructor had showed her. She would have sat down and got into position but it would look rather odd. She then softly inhaled and exhaled breaths and her mind concentrated on a tropical paradise.   
  
"Isis," a voice said softly.   
  
She opened her eyes in shock. It wasn't good for her or anyone else to come out of a trance so fast. She looked up to see Folken standing before her. __'He must be here to collect me.' She thought. "Oh, Folken. I'll be there in a minute."   
  
"Actually that's not the reason why I am here right now," Folken hesitantly spoke.   
  
"Why are you here?" Isis asked in a tired voice. She then placed her hand to her head as she felt her head pounding vigorously.   
"I'm going to sound very unprofessional, but I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me?" Folken asked politely. The anticipation was killing him as he waited for the answer that would make or break him.   
  
_

"Uh," Isis reacted. _'Oh my word, what am I going to do?'_ "I'm flattered Folken but I…um…" Isis continued to stutter_. 'How can I break it to him that I'm not interested without hurting his feelings?'_ "I have a boyfriend." _'I have.'_   
  


"Oh," Folken uttered. He had been taken aback. _'I should have known with a body like that. Well, at least I tried.'_ "I'm so sorry."   
  
"No it's okay, you didn't know," Isis said embarrassed. _'Great, now what do I do?'_   
  
"Are you okay, Isis?" Folken asked. Her unusual behaviour was a good excuse for a change of topic, and he sprung upon the chance. She looked, Folken admitted to himself, thoroughly exhausted.   
  
"Yeah just a little headache," She said rubbing her forehead.   
  
"Okay well, I better get back, Mimi's probably laying the smack down on Millerna," Folken said with a twinge of humour, which made Isis let out a laugh. "You can stay here for bit but remember to be back in half an hour."   
  
"Thanks," Isis said with a sigh and went back in her trance. Folken walked off, but gave her one last look at her. _'I can't believe she won't be mine.'   
  
Isis let a sweet breath as she trying to forget that moment ever happened. Her head rested against the white painted hallway. Isis was more to the end of the hallway. _'What was Folken thinking?'_ She thought angrily. Her head started throbbing with pain. A noise escaped her lips as her hands instantly went to where the pain was emitting.   
  
"Headache," a voice said. Isis removed her hands and looked to see him. The raven haired youth was staring at her with concern. His eyes had her mesmerized.   
  
"Van…" Isis muttered.   
  
"I used to suffer from them when I first started to perform on stage, there's a remedy for it," Van spoke softly.   
  
"I'd love to hear it," Isis smiled as her hand clenched to her head yet again.   
  
"Come with me," Van said and held out his hand. Hitomi/Isis hesitated and slowly her hand was in his_. 'I'm holding his hand,'_ Hitomi thought. He led her to private part of the backstage area. It was practically deserted.   
  
He took her to his dressing room. It was enormous and elaborately decorated.   
  
"Take a seat," Van gestured to a chair. Hitomi sat as he walked over to the fridge, opened it and took out a big round chocolate cake. "How much do you want?"   
  
"Huh?" Isis/Hitomi responded, eyes wide with a mixture of surprise and alarm.   
  
"It's my remedy for headaches," Van smirked, and his eyes sparkled devilishly like a five-year-olds.   
  
"I'll have how much you're having," Isis stated firmly.   
  
"I'm having a lot. Can you handle a big piece of chocolate cake as girls tend to be 'oh it's going straight to my thighs?'" Van said imitating a girl's high pitched voice, and not surprisingly doing a good job.   
  
Isis looked at him and smiled and then replied in a very sexual voice. "I'm not a normal girl, actually anything you can do I can do better."   
  
Van glared at her for a moment and then cut the cake. He then cut the cake into two and placed the two pieces onto some plates along with a spoon on each plate. He smiled as he gave Isis the bigger half. "We'll see." He whispered into her ear.   
  
10 minutes later…   
  
Isis had eaten her piece of the cake much to Van's disbelief. "I win," she giggled.   
  
"Does your head feel better?" Van asked.   
  
"Yeah it does, thanks," she replied.   
  
Van was shocked by Isis, he originally thought her out to be bimbo but she kept proving him wrong every time he asked her question.   
  
"So Isis, do you think you could do me a favour?" Van asked and then added. "Seeing as I have done you one."   
  
"Depends," Isis said as she eagerly listened to Van's request.   
  
***  
  
"Isis, where have you been?" Merle screeched form afar, making Isis mentally plug her ears.   
  
"I'm here now," Isis yelled back.   
  
"Isis, get your butt over here faster, they are announcing the winners," Mimi squealed. Isis ran up to the rest of the girls. She felt so uncomfortable; all the guys were staring at her. The girls linked hands as they anxiously waited the result.   
  
"Yeah, you guys pray because you're going to loose," Millerna spat out.   
  
"Shut up, trailer, trash wannabe," Merle replied to Millerna's rude comment.   
  
"Merle," Sylvie eyed angrily.   
  
"It's not my fault that she's plastered in make-up due to her lack in natural beauty," Merle responded.   
  
"Shut up! They're announcing the winners," Mimi protested. Isis laughed.   
  
"The judges have made their decision and the clear winner is… (Drum Roll) Megami from Starlight Records."   
  
The girls started to scream. "Oh my god, oh my god," Merle blurted continuously.   
  
"We won," Sylvie shrieked. Isis giggled happily.   
  
"Guys come on, we have to go on stage," Mimi said breathless.   
  
"In your face," Merle said walking up Millerna. Millerna gave her a dirty look. Sylvie grabbed Merle and dragged her on stage.   
  
The crowd applauded heavily as the girls walked on stage especially at the appearance of Isis. The girls greeted the announcer and took their prize which was 250,000gil and they thanked everyone and walked off stage.   
(gil is the money currency in this story.)   
  
**"Before we leave, for your pleasure we will have Van Fanel,"** and so the screams became even louder at his name, drowning the voice of the speaker and making him pause while the crowd somewhat subsided, **"performing for us live. Give it up for Van,"** The announcer announced.   
  
Van walked on the stage dressed handsomely. The screams of adoration were so enthusiastic that it could make one deaf.   
  
"Whoa, they really like that guy," Merle said from backstage.   
  
Isis watched Van. Van looked towards her and he gave her a wink, which made her giggle.   
  
"There's going to be a little surprise in this song," Van smiled and began to sing in his soulful voice.   
_  
'Don't be so quick to walk away   
Dance with me   
I wanna rock your body   
Please stay   
Dance with me   
You don't have to admit you wanna play   
Dance with me   
Just let me rock you   
Till the break of day   
Dance with me   
Got time, but I don't mind   
  
Just wanna rock you girl   
I'll have whatever you have   
Come on, just give it up girl   
See I've been watching you   
I like the way you move   
So go ahead, girl, just do   
That ass shaking thing you do   
  
So you grab your girls   
And you grab a couple more   
And you all come meet me   
In the middle of the floor   
Said the air is thick, it's smelling right   
So you blast to the left and you sail to the right   
  
Don't be so quick to walk away   
Dance with me   
I wanna rock your body   
Please stay   
Dance with me   
You don't have to admit you wanna play   
Dance with me   
Just let me rock you   
Till the break of day   
Dance with me   
  
I don't mean no harm   
Just wanna rock you girl   
Make a move, but be calm   
Let's go, let's give it up girl   
See it appears to me   
You like the way I move   
I'll tell you what I'm gonna do   
Pull you close and share my groove   
  
So you grab your girls   
And you grab a couple more   
And you all come meet me   
In the middle of the floor   
Said the air is thick, it's smelling right   
So you blast to the left and you sail to the right   
  
Don't be so quick to walk away   
Dance with me   
I wanna rock your body   
Please stay   
Dance with me   
You don't have to admit you wanna play   
Dance with me   
Just let me rock you   
Till the break of day   
Dance with me   
_  
Isis then entered the stage; everyone was shocked and started to sing. (Isis is highlighted in bold.) Their bodies were touching and the crowd was screaming harder.   
_  
**Talk to me boy   
**No disrespect, I don't mean no harm   
**Talk to me boy   
**I can't wait to have you in my arms   
**Talk to me boy**   
Hurry up cause you're taking too long   
**Talk to me boy   
**Better have you naked by the end of this song   
  
So what did you come for   
**I came to dance with you**   
And you know that you don't want to hit the floor   
**I came to romance with you   
**You're searching for love forever more   
**It's time to take a chance   
**If love is here on the floor, girl   
  
Hey   
Dance with me   
Yea   
Come on baby   
  
Don't be so quick to walk away   
(Don't walk away)   
(Come on and)   
Dance with me   
I wanna rock your body   
(Let me rock your body)   
Please stay   
(Come on and)   
Dance with me   
You don't have to admit you wanna play   
(You don't have to admit you wanna play, just) Dance with me   
Just let me rock you   
(Do do do do)   
Till the break of day   
(Come on and)   
Dance with me   
**  
Talk to me boy   
**No disrespect, I don't mean no harm   
**Talk to me boy   
**But I can't wait to have you in my arms   
**Talk to me boy**   
Hurry up cause you're taking too long   
**Talk to me boy   
**Better have you naked by the end of this song   
  
Don't be so quick to walk away   
(Just think of me and you)   
Don't be so quick to walk away   
(We could do something)   
Don't be so quick to walk away   
(I like the way you look right now)   
Don't be so quick to walk away   
(Come over here baby)   
  
Are you feeling me?   
Let's do something   
Let's make a bet   
Cause I, gotta have you naked by the end of this song.'  
  
_  
They bowed and walked off the stage with each other as the screams of adoration continued. Folken eyed his brother angrily as Isis was obviously smitten with him.   
  
"Isis," Sylvie said shocked and a little speechless.   
  
"It was a favour to Van," Isis replied. The girls seemed to understand though they gave her a questionable look. They backed off.   
  
"Thanks Isis, you helped me out big time," Van said as his lips curved into a smile.   
  
"Oh no, I have to find Hitomi," Isis said out loud. _'Someone might figure out that's just a hologram.'_ She rushed off.   
  
"Isis! She'll be fine." Mimi yelled after her.   
  
"Hit-" But before Van could say anything he was grabbed away by Dryden.   
  
***   
  
Isis rushed over to the presidential suite to find the Hitomi hologram she had projected in there. She saw Hitomi she was seated on the chair alone, no one else was in the room. She let out a sigh of relief and spoke the words. "Show's over Synergy." Suddenly the hologram disappeared and Isis was turned back into Hitomi. "Much better," Hitomi sighed.   
  
Hitomi then headed towards the girls back in the dressing rooms. She was so happy. The band had done it and she had gotten to dance and sing with Van Fanel. Not only that, but they could rebuild the Starlight orphanage mansion. All the band needed to do now was to claim the charts and beat Asturia records.   
  
Hitomi hummed a sweet tune as she made her way to room. "Hitomi," a voice cried as she was about to open the door.   
  
"Folken," Hitomi smiled. Folken was right next to her.   
  
"You're that girl," Millerna pointed. "Eries, it's that girl. She is heir of the Starlight co-operation."   
  
Hitomi smiled. "That's right." Folken smiled devilishly.   
  
"Nice to meet you," Eries politely spoke.   
  
"Eries," Millerna yelled. "She's the competition." Millerna angrily pulled her away. "You may have one the battle but you haven't won the war."   
  
"Could you give my phone number to Isis?" Dilly asked as he quickly shoved it at Hitomi, before Marlene grabbed him back towards their dressing rooms.   
  
Hitomi and Folken looked at each other and laughed.   
  
***   
  
A day later   
  
_'I can't believe I couldn't find any talent to be in Starlight records,'_ Hitomi sighed as she walked down the street. _'We are desperate for new talent.'_   
  
Suddenly Hitomi heard a guitar strumming and then a saw a young blonde haired youth on the pavement. He then started to sing.   
  
_"You've found hope   
you've found faith,   
Found how fast she could take it away.   
Found true love,   
Lost your heart.   
Now you don't know who you are.   
  
She made it easy,   
Made it free,   
Made you hurt till you couldn't see.   
Sometimes it stops,   
Sometimes it flows,   
But baby that is how love goes.   
  
You will fly and you will crawl;   
God knows even angels fall.   
No such thing as you lost it all.   
God knows even angels fall.   
  
It's a secret no one tells;   
One day it's heaven, one day it's hell.   
It's no fairy tale;   
Take it from me,   
That's the way it's supposed to be.   
  
You will fly and you will crawl;   
God knows even angels fall.   
No such thing as you lost it all.   
God knows even angels fall.   
  
You laugh, you cry, no one knows why   
Behold the thrill of it all...   
You're on the ride   
You might as well   
Open your eyes   
  
You will fly and you will crawl;   
God knows even angels fall.   
No such thing as you lost it all.   
God knows even angels fall.   
Even angels fall   
Even angels fall"_   
  
  
"That was amazing," Hitomi said, clapping madly and her eyes shone with awe. The youth laughed and looked at her. He had beautiful blue eyes and wicked style in clothes.   
  
"Thank you," the youth replied.   
  
"What's your name?" Hitomi asked.   
  
"Yamato (Digimon) but my friends call me Matt," he replied. "Yours please?"   
  
"Hitomi," She answered. "How long have you been singing for?"   
  
"Since I could first talk," he replied, making Hitomi laughed.   
  
"I work for a record company called Starlight records, you may have heard of it," Hitomi said.   
  
"The people who made Megami," Matt spoke. "That band was only made yesterday, and my word they are hot property."   
  
"Yeah, that's us. I'm Hitomi Starlight Kanzaki, the co-owner and I was wondering if you would like to work for us as an artist, we are looking for fresh faces, and I'll know you'll fit in." Hitomi blurted.   
  
"You're kidding," Matt choked. His face was pale and he looked serious as he was given the opportunity of a life-time.   
  
"No," Hitomi smiled.   
  
"Are you joking? Of course I'd love to work for you," Matt yelled happily. He then hugged Hitomi and she giggled as he picked her up slightly in the air.   
  
"One problem though," Hitomi said when he finally placed her on solid ground.   
  
"What?" Matt asked curiously, but the glow of his happiness still shone brightly.   
  
"My partner of the company has to like you. Folken." Hitomi replied. "But I 'm sure you'll be fine."   
  
***   
  
"Hitomi, how do you do it?" Folken asked shocked.   
  
"You like him?" Hitomi asked nervously.   
  
"I love him; you're hired," Folken pointed to Matt.   
  
"I'm dreaming," Matt said shocked. Hitomi then pinched him. "Why you do that?"   
  
"To show you you're not dreaming," Hitomi giggled.   
  
"Welcome to Starlight records," Folken held out his hand which Matt shook, and then held out a contract with the other hand. "Here's you contract sit down over there, and read it and then sign it. If you have any disagreements please inform either me, or Hitomi.'   
  
"I told you, you would blow him over," Hitomi said to Matt.   
  
"You're an angel," Matt smiled.   
  
"God knows, even angels fall," Hitomi sang.   
  
"That's my song," Matt commented a little distractedly.   
  
"Ah ha," Hitomi nodded. Matt gazed at her.   
  
"Hitomi, I'll have a guest over soon. Do you mind?" Folken asked.   
  
"I don't mind," Hitomi replied and then turned her attention back to Matt.   
  
"Do you think you can go over this contract with me?" Matt asked.   
  
"Sure, Folken can handle things," Hitomi replied. "Let's go over to the couch over there."   
  
***   
  
"Mr Fanel, your guest has arrived," Nathan the guard announced and allowed the guest through.   
  
"Ah Van," Folken said.   
  
"Hey Folken," Van greeted his brother with a hug. He walked and talked Van over to the couch where Hitomi had just got Matt to sign the contract.   
  
"Hitomi, I would like to introduce you to my brother Van." And then looking at Van, he gestured with his hand to Hitomi. "Van this is Hitomi, Darien's daughter," Folken said. Hitomi looked up at them and her and Matt stood up.   
  
"You're Van Fanel," Matt said in shock. "I love your work!"   
  
"Thanks," Van shook his hand. He then turned his attention to the other person and his jaw reclined.   
  
"Hi," Hitomi smiled and extended her hand.   
  
"Mystic eyes," Van mumbled, dumbstruck._

**LW: Hope you enjoyed and read and review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Gosh, married life! It really has stopped me from writing and the fact that I've finally got fed up with writing. Not very passionate about it as before, so I'm really sorry if my stories start to go downhill due to my lack of enthusiasm. Anyway hope you enjoy.**

_Dedicated to Enzeru no Yami.__ One, for wanting an update and two, helping me out with the story._

Chapter 6

_'Mystic eyes,' _Hitomi's mind frantically processed the information. _'I haven't…'_

"Hitomi, are you alright?" Matt interrupted as he noticed her strange reaction. Her skin was pale and she seemed to be lost in thought.

She eventually turned to Matt and smiled. "I'm fine, Matt. Thank you." She then looked at Van, who was staring at her as if there were no other women in the world, except Hitomi who was to preoccupied to notice his expression. "Mr Fanel…"

"No, please Van," he abruptly interrupted. His gaze was fixed at her eyes. He dared not to move his eyes as he was frightened she would disappear again.

"Van…" she stuttered. "I'm sorry for my behaviour just now. It's just… when you said _'mystic eyes', it reminded me of someone, someone I used to know a long time ago." _

Van noticed her expression sadden. "No, I'm sorry, it's just… never mind."

Folken watched on eagerly as he noticed the interaction between Van and Hitomi was far from ordinary. "So…" Folken spoke awkwardly._ 'Great they've got me stuttering now.' _

"Shall I give you the grand tour?" Folken blurted out, as the silence was killing him,

"Um…okay," Van hesitantly replied. He didn't want to leave her, not now. Not when he had just found her.

"Oh wait a minute, I have a business meeting. I can't give you a tour. Oh darn," Folken said abruptly as he clicked his fingers. 

_'Why does he sound like he's acting?' _Matt questioned Folken's odd behaviour.__

"What meeting?" Hitomi asked slightly taken aback by the fact she had no knowledge of a meeting.

"The... band I found," Folken hesitated.

"You found a band, that's great," Hitomi said. Van's eyes continued to fixate on the young female owner that lay before him. He was drawn so deeply in by her pools of emerald that he forgot everything that was around him because if he stopped to think for second, he would have noticed his mouth was slightly ajar.

"Yeah…isn't it. Hey, I have an idea, Hitomi. Why don't you show Van around?" Folken asked.

"I would but what about Matt?" Hitomi questioned.

Van's intense gaze shifted from Hitomi to Matt. _'Is this guy, her boyfriend?' _Van asked himself. He felt his mood shift slightly as he eyed Matt with suspicion and then he shifted his gaze back towards Hitomi trying his hardest to block such thoughts.

"Hitomi, I've signed the paperwork and everything, so I should be okay on my own," Matt interrupted.

_'Paperwork, so he's only a client. YES!' _Van's mind yelled with delight.

"See, he's fine," Folken ushered.

"No he's not, he has no where to stay," Hitomi raised her voice.

"I'm fine. The motel is not that bad," Matt tried to reassure her. He didn't want to be a burden to Hitomi as she had done so much for him already.

"You were complaining about it earlier," Hitomi rolled her eyes. "The next big star of this company is not going to be staying in some conked up motel. I insist you come and move in with me and my sister and our friends."

"If it's not too much trouble for you," Matt raised an eyebrow.

"You'll be no trouble at all. Just watch out for Mimi, my sister, she has an attitude," Hitomi giggled.

"You know what, I'm passing your place, so I can drop Matt of there," Folken added a little too enthusiastically. 

"That's great, Folken." Hitomi smiled. 

"So that means you can give Vannie boy here, a tour of the building," Folken placed a hand on Van's shoulder causing Van to jump slightly as he brought out of his reverie. Folken then whispered into Van's left ear. "You owe me."

Van lifted both his eyebrows at his brother, telling his brother without words that _he owed Folken nothing. Folken faked a laugh and turned towards Matt who seemed uncomfortable about his surroundings._

"Matthew, shall we get going?" Folken politely asked.

"It's Yamato in full," Matt replied. "Hitomi thank you, for everything."

"That's okay, you've got natural talent. I'll see you later at home," Hitomi cheerfully replied and gave Matt a quick hug before Folken yanked him away.

"Yeah, see you. Let go of the merchandise," Matt protested on Folken's hand's touching his leather jacket. 

"We'll see you later," Folken smirked. _'If I'm right things will go according to plan.'_

"What did I just say?" Matt questioned Folken's memory.

"Gosh, your not even famous yet and your already acting like a diva," Folken shot back.

"That's not true, I just don't like anyone touching my leather jacket," Matt continued to argue with Folken as they the two retreated from the room, side by side. The office door clicked shut.

The room finally became silent. Hitomi shyly looked up at Van, who was still staring at her with those star struck eyes. _'Why is he staring at me like that?' _Hitomi thought to herself. She then found herself staring at the floor as the two eyes were starting to pierce into her soul. She would have told him then and there that she was Isis. That was how vulnerable she was at that moment in time.

"Umm…" The silence was killing her. "Where shall we begin?"  

_'Why am I acting like an idiot? Say something Van, anything.' _Van's mind continued to yell at him. "Ugh…yeah," Van finally spoke. _'You idiot, the first thing you say is that.' _Van scolded himself mentally.

"Pardon, what did you say?" Hitomi asked slightly confused. _'Why's he acting like this with me? I mean, when I was __Isis__, he was so casual. What is happening here?'_

"I don't mind," Van cleared his throat.

"Maybe I should get Isis to show you around?" Hitomi commented. "Seeing you know her…"

"No," Van interrupted her, in what almost sounded like a yell. _'Look at what you have done. You've scared her, moron.' _"What I meant to say was, _no."_

He moved closer towards her and took hold of her right hand; he brought her hand to his face and brushed his lips softly against them. He then turned her hand around so he was looking at her palm and placed a soft kiss upon them. He looked up at her and saw her expression. Her beautiful green eyes were opened wide staring at him with awe. 

"So, when do we begin?" he asked grinning wildly. _'Oh finally, that's the Van I know.'_

Now it was Hitomi's turn to stutter. She found herself shaking her head wildly, trying her hardest to bring herself back to the real world. _'Did that just happen or am I just imagining things?' _Her cheeks flushed a rose pink. 

Van smiled and gently released her hand. "Uh…Let's go to the…the…recording room," Hitomi voiced, just manageably. 

"Sounds like a plan to me," Van grinned wickedly. 

* * *

"Hello," Matt's voice echoed thorough the grand halls. "Is anyone here?" Matt had been lost in the house for almost ten minutes. Folken had offered to show him around but oh no, Matt insisted he'd be able to find his way around and how he regretted his words.

Matt continued to walk down the exquisite hallway when suddenly a pink haired girl popped out from a huge oak door to the right.

"Who are you?" She asked in an alarmed manner. 

"Matt," he barely replied as he was still taking in the young beauty that stood before him. _'Oh no, I'm acting like Van did with Hitomi. So that means Van likes Hitomi. Why didn't I figure that out before? So that's what Folken was up to!' He slapped his head with his hand._

"You okay?" The girl questioned slightly worried.

"Yeah thanks, who are you?" Matt asked.

"I'm Mimi Starlight, Hitomi's sister," she replied. "Hitomi told me about you on the phone."

"She did?" Matt said taken slightly aback. "But we've just met."

"It's called a cell (mobile) phone," Mimi smiled as she took her mobile out of her belt's pouch and showed it to him.

Matt sighed. "So, you are part of Megami, right?"

"Yeah, electric guitar and co-song writer," Mimi replied sweetly as she wrapped a strand of hair around her finger.

"Wow, so you're not all beauty?" Matt remarked without thinking. Suddenly he found himself covering his mouth with his hands.

Mimi giggled. "I could say the same for you."

Matt's hand uncovered his mouth as Mimi walked up to him. She took his hand and placed it in her own, staring at him the entire time. She the gripped it and started to walk him down the hall. "Let me be your guide."

Matt simply nodded and followed the girl wherever she decided to take him. Little did Mimi know that her sister was doing exact same thing.

* * *

"So this is the studio," Hitomi gestured with her hand, the room was empty.

"Yeah I figured," Van said as he stared at the familiar settings. "You know what; I'm getting pretty bored of this. Why don't you and I get a bite to eat?"

"Um…do you think that is wise?" Hitomi questioned.

"What do you mean by that?" Van asked slightly confused.

"Well, the media might see us and think differently and then you might upset some of your millions of female fans," Hitomi simply stated.

"So, I don't care. They can't expect me to be single all my life just to please them," Van said.

Hitomi listened to the every single word he said very carefully. "What are you trying to imply?"

"I want to be with you," Van answered. "You're the reason…I started to sing in the first place. I've wanted to be with you for a long time."

"What are you talking about? I don't know you," Hitomi nervously spoke. _'What is talking about?' _Hitomi was slightly frightened. _'Do I know him from before?'_

"You don't remember me? How unfortunate," Van said in a disappointed tone. 

"No, I'm sorry, maybe you've mistaken me with someone else," Hitomi said logically.

"Nope." Van calmly replied. "It's you alright; I'd remember those eyes anywhere." 

"Look, I'm sorry but I'd think I would remember someone like you except…" Hitomi started to think back.

"Except, what?" Van asked her almost too eagerly.

"Nothing," A tear fell down her cheek.

"I've made you cry. Will you ever be able to forgive me?" He asked as he wiped her tear with his thumb. 

Suddenly without realising Hitomi found her arms wrapping around Van and her face rested on his chest and the tears decided to pour down her eyes. Van wrapped his arms around her petite waist and gently rested his chin on her head.

"It's not your fault, it's just a bad memory," Hitomi whispered. Van coaxed her with his hands as they moved up and down her back

"I'm sorry for making you remember such a bad memory," Van said as he gently inhaled her hair's intoxicating aroma. 

"No, it's my fault," Hitomi sniffed as he gently pulled away from his arms much to Van's dismay.

"If we keep blaming ourselves, we'll be here forever," Van smiled. Hitomi giggled softly.

"It's no one's fault," Hitomi said.

"I don't think this is the appropriate time but…Will you have dinner with me tomorrow night?" Van asked her hesitantly.

"Okay," Hitomi replied before she knew what she was saying. 

"And maybe I could fill you in _'Mystic eyes' on our past?" Van smirked. "You know it's strange that Isis' voice…We'll discuss that later."_

_'Does he know?' _Hitomi panicked mentally, she had to divert the conversation, somehow. "Okay…So what where do you want to meet and what time?"

* * *

"HE WANTS YOU TO COME OVER TO HIS PLACE," Mimi screamed with delight.

"Mimi, I don't think you said that loud enough for the neighbours to hear," Hitomi moaned.

"I can't believe it, my sister and the sexist man alive, Van Fanel, together. I'd never thought that day would ever come," Mimi cheered.

"Mimi, I don't want anyone to know about this and that includes Merle and Sylvie, you got it?" Hitomi told her.

"Okay, okay," Mimi groaned. "But don't you think it's weird that Van and you are going out at the same time as Matt and I?" 

"You and Matt!" Hitomi exclaimed.

"Well not yet," Mimi giggled. "But I know he digs me. He's so cute and so mysterious, those blue eyes, that blonde hair. I'm in heaven when I see him."

"Well it seems the Starlight sisters are going to have one interesting week," Hitomi whispered and then she grabbed a pillow from nearby and bashed Mimi on the head.

"Owww," Mimi protested and then she retaliated by grabbing a nearby pillow and whacking her sister back.

"I'll get you for that Mimi," Hitomi yelled as she ran after her sister with a pillow.

**LW: I decided to finish there. Expect updates from my other stories soon.**


End file.
